The present invention is directed to the construction business. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a spring clip to facilitate window installation and the associated method of installation.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to a spring clip which has been specifically designed to decrease the amount of labor (time) needed to install a typical window in a standard framed home or a house built using a structural, insulated panel system (SIPS). Typically, a vinyl or wood window is manufactured with a nailing flange extending around the perimeter of the window. Window installation will usually require at least two installers, especially for windows being installed on the second (or higher) floor. Squaring and centering of the window is usually performed by the second installer while the first supports its weight, then secures it in the opening.
SIPS construction involves manufacturing walls by sandwiching an insulating foam layer with a pair of oriented strand boards (OSBs) at the factory. The window openings are precisely positioned by computer controlled routers cutting away the OSB at the desired locations. Laborers using hot wire cutters or routers remove foam around the periphery of the opening to afford room for the framing lumber to be added around the perimeter. While the framing lumber performs three functions, it adds significantly to the labor cost and materials associated with window installation. These three functions are providing: 1) attachment points for the window, 2) structural integrity to the window opening, and 3) a fire barrier. The presence of framing lumber around the windows can slow the advance of the fire by up to 15 minutes as compared to the foam in the SIPS construction.
The spring clip of the present invention makes the inclusion of a nailing flange unnecessary, obviates the need for multiple installers and eliminates the need for installing framing lumber for standard size windows. The clips of the present invention replace other fastening clips which are screwed or nailed in place or other more time-consuming installation techniques. The spring clip is designed to penetrate portions of the insulating foam, have a tongue which is sandwiched between the OSB and the foam to ensure accurate positioning, and a spring finger which retracts to facilitate insertion of the window in the opening and then snaps back to engage a flange on the window unit to retain the window unit in the opening. An alternate fire barrier applied as a tape or spray coating will reduce the rate of fire propagation.
In a first aspect of the invention, the spring clip comprises a first planar surface; a first upper edge portion extending outwardly at a first angle to and projecting from the first planar surface on a first side thereof, the first upper edge portion having first and second integral, self-penetrating attachment means; a second lower edge portion extending outwardly at a second angle to and projecting from the first planar surface on the first side thereof, the second lower edge portion having third and fourth integral, self-penetrating attachment means; a second planar surface attached to the first planar surface along at least a portion of a length of a first lateral edge, the second planar surface forming a third angle with the first planar surface in a range between 60° and 85° and extending inwardly from a second side thereof opposite to the first side; whereby a plurality of the spring clips may be positioned in the opening by pressing said self-penetrating attachment means into an inwardly protruding face of the opening and the window snapped into the opening equipped with the plurality of spring clips. Preferably, the first and second angles are substantially right angles and the third angle is 75°. The second planar surface is also preferably attached along the entire length of said first lateral edge of said first planar surface and an orientation tab extends outwardly from the first side of the first planar surface.
A second aspect of the invention includes a method of installing a conventional window in an opening in a composite SIPS wall wherein the wall includes first and second rigid boards sandwiching a foam core, the method comprising the steps of positioning at least first and second spring clips in the opening along a first lateral face by manually pressing self-penetrating attachment means integrally formed on said spring clip into the foam core; positioning at least third and fourth spring clips in the opening along a second lateral face by manually pressing self-penetrating attachment means integrally formed on the spring clip into the foam core; snapping the window into the opening with the spring clips engaging a vertically extending flange on the window. The method may include the additional step of applying a fire retardant barrier to the exposed foam surfaces.
In a third aspect of the invention, a method of installing a multi-unit window in an opening in a composite wall is disclosed, wherein the wall includes a rigid header, and first and second rigid boards sandwiching a foam core, said method comprising the steps of nailing at least one specially configured spring clip to the rigid header; positioning at least first and second spring clips in the opening along a first lateral face by manually pressing self-penetrating attachment means integrally formed on said spring clip into the foam core; positioning at least third and fourth spring clips in the opening along a second lateral face by manually pressing self-penetrating attachment means integrally formed on the spring clip into the foam core; snapping the window into the opening with the spring clips engaging a vertically extending flange on the window. Once again, the method may include the additional step of applying a fire retardant barrier to the exposed foam surfaces.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.